girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ol' Man Death
|death= |parents= |relatives= Zeuxippe, granddaughter |children= |marital status= Married? to a }} Ol' Man Death first enters the story where we find Maxim in need of a new hat, and to Castle Heterodyne. Apparently, a Jager cannot simply buy a hat, but one must be taken as a trophy, . Unfortunately, Maxim has not run across a worthy enemy since he to the late Lars as a sign of being an honorary Jager, and the only worthy enemy with a hat nearby happens to be Ol' Man Death, whom Maxim decides to challenge. By formal arrangement, Maxim will have to pluck the hat from Ol' Man Death's head. His History When he was a young man, before the days of Bill and Barry Heterodyne, Ol' Man Death rode with the Jagers and Heterodynes as they went battling. Riding with the Jagers was something a lot of the young men in the area did, especially if they enjoyed fighting and drinking, and didn't care much about what happened to them. As it turns out, he was actually quite good at fighting. As of yet, we know very little about Ol' Man Death, but there are a few things worth noting: * He is still well known among and respected by the Jagers * While fighting with/among the Jagers, he never lost. Not once. * He has a of the Jagermonster Insignia on his right arm. * He is a formidable warrior. Not only is he referred to as the "Greatest Warrior Ever" by Maxim, but he also seems to deal with Maxim's aggressiveness with ease, an impressive feat considering how well skilled the Jagers are as fighters. * He refers to "The old Cavalry" as people he has known and is wearing a cavalry hat of a similar model as the one that Maxim gave to Lars. He also refers to Maxim as boss . One guess that from this that Maxim was the leader of the cavalry group that he belonged to when he was fighting with the Jäger. * He met his wife when ransacking a castle, only to be ransacked by its princess. The Present Day He comments that the princess took him away from his Jager lifestyle, leading eventually somehow to his current situation: * He's a skilled sandwich maker with a reputation for being unstumpable in regards to filling orders. His status as the "cook" at a sandwich shop/catering service in a village near Mechanicsburg and the impressive array of knives he keeps strapped to his waist testify to his skill in the art of sandwich making. One can only assume that his history of carving up enemies gave him skill in carving up delectable sandwich meats and breads. * Zeuxippe, the girl working in the sandwich shop, calls him "grandfather". She has a star mark — possibly a tattoo or birthmark — on her cheek, similar to ones seen before in a flashback to Klaus' reign in Mechanicsburg . This could be a hereditary mark and the girl's mother is portrayed in the flashback. However, Countess Marie has a star mark as well (on her right breast) , so it could be a fashion statement instead. Whether or not they are actually biologically related, she shows herself to be a worthy heir, beaning Maxim with a improvised projectile when he momentarily has OMD on the ropes. After being tossed out of the sandwich shop twice, Maxim "defeats" Ol' Man Death on this third and final try by ordering a "hat sandwich to go"; the man's pride in maintaining his unblemished sandwich-maker reputation proves to be greater than his desire to win this last fight. As Maxim departs in triumph, a cheerful OMD tells a worried Zeuxippe that he never really cared about the hat in the first place, while his wife has always hated the thing. Category:Heterodyne minions